You Wanna Bathe With Soap?
by SeraphHT
Summary: Price decides to take a refreshing bath and Soap soon joins him in the bare showers, a comfortable distance between the two. But it is later discovered they were all out of shampoo... (Slash, one-shot)


John Price released a sigh as he stepped into his chambers at the base. He had just returned from a backbreaking and near-to-impossible mission which nearly had him killed, if it weren't for Roach. Sure the sargeant was a pain in the ass and childish as hell, but on missions he was serious and professional.

His limbs were sore from constant and rough movement dodging enemy attacks.

"All these aren't good for my age," The captain grumbled, gently massaging his neck with one hand.

He was rather hungry, but he knew all too well that the cafeteria was not ideal. The mood consuming him was easily irritable and restless, so entering the cafeteria will cause all hell to break loose. Price frowned at this thought.

It was then the subconscious mind decided it was time for a bath.

Grabbing a towel and stripping down to slacks and a plain shirt, he made his way to the showers. Usually the showers were empty, so Price had no problem bathing at the base. Only God knows whether the members of Task Force 141 even bathe or not.

He entered the showers, where there were no stalls and everything was nearly bare. The walls were painted a light-azure, blending nicely with the pristine and unbroken porcelain-tiled floors. A conjoining room left of the showers led to a small, squarish chamber, where the floors were carpeted and mirrors presented themselves at one side.

The air was damp and cool, naturally. First, Price took a small walk around to confirm he was the only soul there—and, having satisfied himself, stripped off his clothes. He hung his towel over a metal bar nearby before approaching one of the showers.

He stood underneath the shower, twisting the tap. The water rained down on him pleasantly; flowing through his grayish-brown hair and beard, taking away all the mud and blood splattered on him during the exhausting mission. It cleansed his skin, making the dirty layers of God-knows-what seep down the drain.

The door creaked. Price opened his blue eyes and glanced quickly at the door, surprised by the sudden interruption.

"Argh, why is it so bloody misty in here?" The Scottish accent was all too familiar to Price.

"Because the water's nice and hot," Price said in reply, smirking. The mist, which originated from the warm water washing down his body, spread like a miasma around the showers, making the floor nearly invisible.

"I could hardly see where I'm stepping," Soap laughed.

Price looked at the younger man, noting the white towel wrapped around his hips. From where he stood, Soap's knees weren't visible because of the mist. The younger captain had a friendly grin on his face as he headed for the conjoining room.

Price continued immersing himself in the pleasure of the warm water hitting his skin.

Another shower turned on, and the sound of running water doubled. Price turned around, finding Soap had stripped from his clothes and was bathing at the shower behind him.

His eyes trailed from Soap's square shoulders, noting the outline of his shoulder blades. It continued down to the firm hips which hinted a strong abdomen. Just as he reached lower, the mist intervened, covering Soap's lower body.

Price suddenly felt awkward with himself (was he staring?) and slowly turned back to face his shower. A strange feeling overwhelmed him, something he could not understand; it was a kind of excitement, a form of _want…_

He reached out to get some shampoo…

"Hey…Soap?" Price glanced over his shoulder.

Soap hummed inquiringly, and Price continued with a smirk gracing his features. "We're…all out of soap."

The younger captain looked over his shoulder, smirking with a kind of irritated amusement. "Seriously, Price? Why not we go grocery shopping one day, I'll have a good deal of fun from your name…"

"I'm serious," Price laughed. "Who's in charge of the supplies around here?"

"Ghost, the lazy numpty," Soap mumbled, sighing.

"Well, I'm not messing around—we really are all out of soap," Price grinned, earning a great deal of delight from the irony of his friend's name.

"Well, I can't do anything about it," Soap shrugged, turning back to his own shower.

MacTavish closed his eyes and let the water hit his face, running down onto his eyes and down his face, taking away all the dirt as the water dripped off his chin. The minutes flew by, and he entertained himself with riled thoughts similar to, _'Bloody Ghost, being such a lazy arse…'_

Two arms wrapped around his waist, snapping him out of his thoughts. A chiseled chest pressed against his back as a strong jaw rested against his shoulder, a pair of soft lips brushing pleasantly against his ear.

Price's breath was hot against his skin when the older man whispered, his voice dropping low and sexy. "You know, I'm not _completely _out of Soap…"

Before the younger captain could react, a tingling sensation momentarily paralyzed him, primarily because Price gently nibbled on his ear. His cheeks tinted red and his hands flew to the strong pair of arms wrapped against his waist.

"P-Price…?" Soap hated how shaky his voice was. Darn blood rushing south.

He was turned around and lightly pressed against the wall, facing the older man, who eyed him with a strange lust glinting in his azure orbs.

Price trailed his thumb from Soap's red-tinted cheeks, to his neck, down to his well-built chest, until he reached the abdomen. Tracking his thumb around the muscles, as though outlining them, Price leaned in and grazed against Soap's neck, planting a soft kiss.

Soap's heart throbbed; he bit his bottom lip and held his breath. The scratch of Price's unshaven face against his sensitive skin, and the damp contact with his lips, was a feeling undescribable.

Price chuckled at his excitement and proceeded with planting kisses around his neck and chest, trailing and teasing with his lips, occasionally receiving startled jolts from Soap.

Price's hands wandered from Soap's back to his waist, furtively lowering as he started to nibble on one of the sensitive spots on the younger man's neck.

"P-Price!" Soap gasped out, a shaky hand clamping on Price's wrist. "Don't go there, mate—" Without being given the chance to finish, Price brushed his knee against Soap's bare arousal.

Hearing another sharp gasp as a result from the contact, Price smirked and forced Soap further into the wall, if that was even possible. With the younger man completely leaned against the concrete, Price grabbed his leg and hooked it over his hip.

"Ah, shite…" Soap muttered, his cheeks burning when he realized what was about to happen.

Price grinded against him, chuckling at the deep moan which sounded pleasant to his ears. Soap felt weak in the knees and leaned into him, burying his face into Price's neck.

"You sure look like you're enjoying that," Price mumbled.

Soap wanted to punch him in the face. As if his embarrassing whine of pleasure and mortifyingly hard arousal weren't obvious enough.

When Price rubbed against him again, Soap moaned out loud. His eyes were shut tight and his jaw was taut. "Mmph! Stop doing that!"

"What, this?" Price asked cheekily, grinding in twice as hard. The groan received was twice as loud, followed by a sharp gasp.

"Shite, I can't stand this…" Soap told Price, restless. To him, the showers had become stuffy and he had become jumpy. The teasing he could take no longer. Wanted by him was friction, heat and the necessary roughness…

Thankfully, Price wrapped a hand around Soap's hard cock, smirking. "Alright, mate. Let me help you…"

* * *

><p>A yawn escaped Price as he leaned comfortably against the sofa, folding his arms. The show flashing on the television was already hurting his eyes and ears. What happened to the good old shows where the plots weren't cheesy and ridiculous?<p>

Ghost, unmasked, entered the recreation room and plopped down next to his captain, greeting him with his usual bored tone.

There was some silence between them.

"…Why do you smell like that?" Ghost asked, obviously bewildered as he slowly turned towards the older man.

Price stared at him with an arched eyebrow. "Why do I smell like what?"

"You smell like Captain MacTavish," Ghost murmured, eyeing him suspiciously. "Are you wearing his cologne?"

Price remained silent in search of an answer. After a few seconds, he replied, "No…I used Soap."

There was some more silence, before Price laughed out loud at his own words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I must share how this story came about._

_I was minding my own business, when my best friend said, "You wanna bathe with Soap?" Then my other friend came up and joined her with saying, "We're all out of Soap!"_

_My friends aren't making fun of Soap, they just say that to see me fangirl. I started laughing, but then the idea of having Price and Soap in the shower based on these two lines just had me mind blown. Those women are genius, I tell you! xD The idea rushed to me and I typed it out ASAP._

_Price smelling like Soap doesn't seem logical but I can't resist putting in the cheesy ending xD_


End file.
